Drowning
by aangrocks122007
Summary: Aang thinks of a way to kiss Katara, will it work? CH:2 Sokka copies Aang's idea.KATAANGTOKKA
1. Drowning

AVATAR IS ON IN 4 FREAKIN DAYS! I COULD SCREAM!!- Cough- sorry about that anyway here's my second Fan Fic. This ones going to be a one shot. Please review. Constructive criticism is allowed.

**DISCLAIMER: **Aang: No freakin way i kiss katara?!

Me: yep!

Aang: (Pouting) I really wish you own us.

Me: (sadly) Me too

(Aang sulks in a corner)

**DROWNING **

The boomerang squad (that's my favorite one) just landed for the night. They spent all day trying to get away from Azula. Once they landed they set up camp and Sokka, being Sokka, complained that he was hungry.

"Get the food yourself!" Toph yelled.

"But I have no energy to get food!" Sokka complained.

"You lazy bum!" Toph insulted.

The quarrel went on and Aang couldn't take it. He had to do something to get away. He walked over to Katara.

"Katara," Aang called.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Let's get away before they bring us into this mess," Aang whispered.

Katara nodded and followed Aang to a lake. They sat for a little bit listening to screams like "if you have enough _energy _to yell at me then you have enough _energy _to get food!" And "before you joined _I _had to get the food now _I _deserve a break!"

"Aang instead of sitting why don't we waterbend? We haven't practiced in a while," Katara asked.

"Good idea Katara." Aang replied. "Let me get ready."

Katara watched him take his shirt off. Chills shot down her spine. She blushed.

She never noticed Aang was already in the water.

"Katara anybody home?" Aang asked.

Katara snapped out of her trance. She got ready and walked in the water. Waterbending to them now was just simple playing. They waterbended a little bit until Aang got a _good_ idea. Aang created a giant wave and crashed it on Katara.

"Oh that's how you want to play, uh?" She said.

Then she did something that Aang expected she would do, splashed an even bigger wave at him. His plan was working perfectly. The wave crashed on him.

"Ha! That's what you get! --- Aang?" Katara asked worried.

She looked around and found Aang on the ground, motionless.

"AANG!" She yelled.

**BACK AT CAMP **

"You know Sugar Queen, and Twinkletoes ditched us right?" Toph informed.

"They did?! There gonna pay!" Sokka yelled.

Then they heard Katara cry Aang's name.

**BACK AT THE LAKE **

"Aang! I'm sorry! Please be okay!" Katara shouted.

"What's going on here. You left when we were fighting, and that fight included—whats with Aang?" Sokka asked.

"I crashed a wave on him."

"Well save him before he dies!" Sokka cried.

Katara leaned towards Aang.

"What are you doing?!" Sokka screamed.

"Performing mouth-to-mouth," Katara said blushing when she said "mouth to mouth"

Toph laughed like there was no tomorrow. Katara's heart rate was speeding up.

"Can't you waterbend the water out of him? I dont want to see you and Aang _making out_ in front of me. For all we know he could be faking it!"

Toph laughed even harder at that statement.

"I can't waterbend the water out of him," Katara lied. She actually did it, once, while they were at Kyoshi Island.

Toph was laughing so hard she grabbed her side because she was in pain.

"It's not funny Toph!sigh Fine just don't do anything disgusting."

Katara leaned in and put her mouth on his. She slowly started blowing air into him. She started to get inapropriate ideas. Then she noticed Aang was kissing her.

"Great kiss," Aang whispered.

"You were faking it!" Katara whispered back.

"Yep my plan worked,"

"I can't believe you!"

"You liked it though didn't you?" Aang asked.

"Well… yeah."

"Then play along," Aang said.

She smiled, then said, "Its not working! Im gonna have to do it again!"

Toph laughed if possible even harder.

As she was pulling in she heard Aang whisper "I love you". Her heart did a summersault. They kissed, it was a short but passionate kiss. Then they pulled up.

"Aang your okay!" Katara yelled.

"Yeah I am okay! Thanks Katara!"

* * *

The stars were out bright that night. Katara ang Aang just returned to the campsite, because they were out for a "walk". After everyone was asleep Aang got up and stared into the dying out fire.

_I finally told her and she loves me back! I dont think anything can ruin it! _Aang thought.

"For a second I thought she was going to get angry at you," someone said.

Aang turned in the direction of the voice, it was Sokka.

"Hey Sokka."

"Good job Aang, I wish I thought of that." Sokka said.

"Thought of what?"

"Fake drowning to kiss a girl,"

Aang blushed.

"Y-Y-You knew?" Aang stuttered.

"Yeah, I finally figured out when Toph was on the ground in pain."

Aang stood up and started to slowly walk away when Sokka stopped him.

"Aang, no cheating, you get five seconds to run."

Aang screamed and ran.

"I love doing that." Sokka said.

**THE END**

Well i hope you liked it. yeah i know it sucked. But i got to tell you Aang doing that would be so cool. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Sokka tries it

All right here's your wish, the sequel to drowning. This one is a tokka with some kataang

Takes place the next day after drowning.

**DISCLAIMER: SOKKA: Let me get this straight, you make me get with Toph?**

**ME: Yes. **

**SOKKA: What about Suki? **

**ME: The fire nation attacked her so we don't know if she's alive. **

**SOKKA: NOOOOOO! Wait I kinda like Toph. Yeah, Tophs good. **

**ME: OK now that we got that done, SAY THE DISCLAIMER!!!!**

**SOKKA: Ok, ok gees. Aangrocks122007 does not own Avatar. **

**DROWNING PT 2 **

SOKKA TRYS IT 

"You better not do any mushy stuff when I'm around**." **Sokka said.

"Well then, don't trick me into thinking your gonna attack me!" Aang said.

The Bomeraang Squad was flying on Appa. They were currently flying to—wait I don't even know where there flying to, whatever.

"Sokka, if you don't want us to be mushy around you stop being mushy around us when your with Toph," Katara snapped.

Aang broke out laughing. Toph face went red like she was going to explode.

"Me and Toph?! Please Katara, be serious," Sokka said.

Toph's face fell. _I shouldn't be sad. I mean it's obvious he will never like me._ Toph thought.

_Why did I just say that?! I like Toph. But, my statement was true. BE SERIOUS. Toph will never like me. Wait… Aang made Katara notice him when he fake drowned. I got an idea! _Sokka thought. He looked over the edge of Appa. He needed to find a lake. But there was no lake in sight. There were over a dry part of the Earth Kingdom. Sokka sighed. Why does the world love to tormet him? Then Aang said something that lifted his spirits.

"A lake! We can land there for the day, sit, relax, and 'waterbend'."

"I'm up for it!" Sokka shouted.

"You want to sit on the ground and watch those two make out?" Toph asked, in a discusted tone.

"I just want to do the fist two things Aang suggested." Sokka answered._ And make you fall for me too. _

"OK" Toph replied.

"Let's land!" Katara said.

After camp was set up Aang and Katara went to the lake to "waterbend" leaving Sokka and Toph alone. Sokka smiled evilly. It was time to put his plan to action.

"Hey Toph, want to go see what Aang and Katara are doing?"

"No I don't want to _see_ what Twinkletoes & Sugar Queen are doing. Anyway they're probably like I said making out."

"Well want to go embarrass them?"

Toph shook her head in a fashion that said "no". She didn't want to talk to Sokka after what he said on Appa. Sokka understood and walked towards the lake.

"Ok, let me see it again." Katara said.

Aang showed Katara his stance. Katara walked over to Aang and started correcting his stance like she did before they went into the cave. Aang blushed,Katara noticed how close there bodies were and blushed too.

"Ok let me s-see." She said still blushing.

Aang brought the water up to his arms and created an extension to his arm with the water. He grabbed Katara and pulled her close to him and kissed her. Katara who was blushing through the whole thing went a deeper red when he kissed her. Sokka walked in on them kissing.

"Alright break it up."

They gave a quick embarrassed giggle. Sokka walked to the lake got into his underwear and jumped in.

"Katara hit me with a giant wave." Sokka said.

"OK!"

Katara sent a giant wave hustling towards Sokka. Aang saw Sokka smile.

_Wait. I get Katara to hit me with a wave yesterday. Sokka gave his "my plan is working" smile. He gets nervous when we talk about him and Toph…hey! HE'S STEALING MY IDEA! _Aang thought. Then he smiled. _I got an idea. Looks like the messer will become the messee. _

The giant wave hit Sokka and he was pushed underwater. When he came out he acted as if he was knocked out.

"NOOOO, it's happening again! Sokka!" Katara screamed.

Katara ran in and rescued Sokka.

All the way back at camp, Toph, heard Sokka's name echo.

"Sounds like Sokka's in trouble... No, I am not going to help Sokka. But this might be my only chance to tell Sokka! I'm coming Sokka!"

Toph ran and found Katara laying Sokka on the ground.

"Toph thank the spirits you're here. Sokka was about to drown!" Aang said, knowing Sokka would hear.

"We let him sit to long. I cant bend the water out!"

"Well we could give him mouth-to-mouth, like you did to me Katara."

They all nodded. Someone started to inch closer to Sokka. Sokka opened his eyes a little bit to see who it was and…

"KATARA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sokka yelled. He had risen to his feet. He heard Aangs laugh from the backround.

"I WAS TRYING TO SAVE YOU'RE LIFE!"

"I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GIVE ME MOUTH TO MOUTH I WANTED TOPH TO!"

"What?" Toph asked.

"I stole Aangs idea so I could try to get you to… well… you know." Sokka explained.

"You did, why?" Toph asked.

"Because I like you Toph, more than a friend."

"You do? Well me too Sokka. I like you too."

They ran to each other and kissed.

"Come on Katara let's leave these two alone." Aang said.

Katara & Aang walked away, and Sokka and Toph broke apart.

"Oh yeah there's something else." Toph said.

"Whats that?"

Toph punched him in the arm really hard.

"What was that for?!"

"For you not telling me up front, instead you went and almost kill yourself to try and tell me! Only Twinkletoes would be stupid enough to do that!"

**THE END **

ME: So how'd you like it Sokka?

SOKKA: It was ok.

ME: It was ok?(pulls out a gun and points it at Sokka) IT WAS OK! I WORKED MY BUTT OFF FOR 3 HOURS ON THAT AND YOU TELL ME IT WAS OK!

SOKKA: (frightened) No it was great. Top notch! It was the best ff I have ever read. Outstanding!

ME: Thank you Sokka. Well that's it. The drowning story is done, completed, no more chapters. Hope you like it!


End file.
